1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to photography, and in particular to a compact camera with a pivotally folding flash unit. More specifically, the invention relates to a compact camera having a flash unit that is flipped up from the camera body for use and is flipped down towards the camera body for storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A current trend in most camera design is to incorporate an electronic flash unit in the camera housing and yet make the housing relatively small in order to improve its ease of storage, portability and handling. As a consequence of making the camera housing small, however, the separation between the built-in flash unit and the taking lens is reduced, which possibly creates an undesirable effect commonly known as "red-eye". When using a flash unit and color print film, red-eye is typified by the pupils in the eyes of a person being photographed coming out red-tinted on a resulting color print. This phenomenon is attributable to the incidence into the taking lens of the red light reflected from the retinas in the person's eyes illuminated by the flash light.
Red-eye may be substantially avoided by increasing the separation between the flash unit and the taking lens. As a result, the light emitted from the flash unit will reach the eyes of a person being photographed at too great an angle to be reflected by his or her retinas into the taking lens. In this connection, U.S. Pat. No. 4,261,658, issued Apr. 14, 1981, discloses a compact camera comprising a camera body, a taking lens, and a flash unit pivotally supported for swinging movement about a pivot axis parallel to an optical axis of the taking lens between a folded storage position received within a top cavity in a top face of the camera body and an unfolded use position standing up out of the top cavity to increase the separation between the flash unit and the taking lens.